1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for dividing a moving image into a plurality of divisional moving images and reproducing the divisional moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technique that divides a moving image into a plurality of divisional moving images, and simultaneously displays the divisional moving images in a plurality of display areas for searching for a desired scene in the moving image.
However, based on such conventional technique, if the reproduction time of a moving image is very long, even if the moving image is divided, the reproduction time of each of the divisional moving images is still long. Thus, much time is required to search for a desired scene. In addition, to shorten the reproduction time of each of such divided moving images, a moving image may be divided into many divisional moving images and the divisional moving images may be displayed simultaneously. However, if the number of divisional moving images is increased, the user may not view the moving images easily. Thus, the user may easily miss a desired scene.